princeofpersiafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Амулет времени
Медальон Времени - Артефакт Времени. Который может помочь препятствовать тому, чтобы владелец стал Существом Песка, когда Пески Времени выпущены. Происхождение История медальона неясна, так как она использует те же способности, что и в Песках Времени, то можно предположить, что они были созданы на острове Времени примерно в то же время, как и сами пески. В Схватке с Судьбой Медальон способен получать обновления жизни (с помощью мистической каменной машины в стене), который Принц находит в прошлом, еще до создания песка. Поскольку эти обновления были созданы специально для Медальона, вероятно, существовали в этом же времени. В Два трона, Визирь упоминает найденный на острове кинжал, посох и пустые Песочные часы, но не упоминает медальон. Какими бы ни было происхождение, медальон дали дочери Махараджи, Фаре. Когда Махараджа отправился на остров (несколько лет до событий Песков Времени), он нашел медальон вместе с посохом, кинжалом и конечно, песочные часы, содержащий песок. Медальон что защищает Фару от песков, которые разрушают царство Азад после открытия песочных часов 1. Во время событий игры Фара оставляет медальон рядом с принцем , чтобы предотвратить его превращение в песок ,после того как она берет его кинжал что-бы все уладить все раз и навсегда. Когда князь перематывает время после ее смерти, возвращая ее из мертвых. Принц носит его с собой, в начале в кармане, потом в Warrior Within, он носит его на груди в броне. Оригинальный медальон еще на шее Фары (как видно в конце Песков времени) предполагая, идентичные элементы могут существовать в то же время. В The Two Thrones, принц достает Медальон из своей брони и выбрасывает в море, по пути в Вавилон. Заранее, он посмотрел на него и увидел всю боль, которую он причинил. Он думает о Фаре, песках, об острове, и хочет, оставить все это позади. Он теперь с Кайлиной и новая жизнь в Вавилоне ожидает его. На Фаре больше нет ее медальона в Two Thrones. Что случилось с оригинальным Медальоном, не выявлено. Сила и Способности The capabilities of the Medallion had been forgotten after the Maharajah had stolen it. Its powers were rediscovered by the Prince after the events in The Sands of Time. Like the Dagger of Time, it gives the carrier several powers; powers that are unlocked when the Prince uses a new activated Time Portal. *'Recall' - Сила обратить вспять короткий период времени. *'Eye of the Storm' - Сила, которая позволяет обладателю медальона двигаться быстрее, замедляя его восприятие времени. *'Ravages of Time' - Сила, которая позволяет обладателю нападать намного быстрее, чем обычно. *'Breath of Fate' - Сила песка, которая взрывом повреждает и сбивает врагов в радиусе взрыва. *'Wind of Fate' - Схожая с Breath of Fate, но наносит больше урона, и использует вдвое больше Песков Времени имеет более длинную задержку использования. *'Cyclone of Fate' - Самая сильная сила песка, имеет самый высокий уровень повреждения, использует в три раза больше песков времени, чем Breath of Fate и имеет самую длинную задержку. У Медальона также есть способность сделать обладателя более стойким к повреждению, расширяя жизненные силы, но сначала нужно найти девять жизненных модернизаций, расположенных на Острове Времени. Так же увеличивает ячейки песка до шести максимальных мест, используя новые порталы времени. Gallery Prince-medalion.jpg File:Medallion-TTT.jpg|The Prince before he drops the Medallion into the sea. See Also *Dagger of Time *Hourglass of Time Sources Категория:Артефакты времени